


Unholy Liaison

by Castiella87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/95682235496/source (Imagine having sex and losing your virginity to the King of Hell inside a church on the church's altar)</p><p>Warnings: Sex inside a church, desecration of a church/hallowed ground, disrespect for religion/church (so sorry if it offends anyone but it's just what Crowley would do! I have the utmost respect for religions, churches etc), loss of virginity/breaking of the hymen (but Crowley remains a gentleman and checks the reader is okay), dom/sub, BDSM,<br/>power play, name calling, swearing, use of Crowley's powers during sex, biting/hickeys, scratching, breaking of the skin, mentions of Crowley dosing on human blood.</p><p>Reader gender: Female (but as with all my fics, I am willing to write a trans, male or other version of each one if asked)</p><p>Word count: 2,870</p><p>Character: Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Liaison

You had been sitting on a brown wooden pew for ten minutes now. Every inch of the catholic church was highly and intricately decorated. Above the altar was a statue of the Virgin Mary, there were double stone stained glassed windows depicting angelic heavenly scenes and white masonry angel statues adorned beams of the church. A granite font of holy water stood in front of the altar and various statues of saints were dotted around the church on pedestals. You took these sights in, and had a moment of quiet reflection upon your life as a hunter. You had seen a lot of death and hoped you wouldn't be next, you had hoped to seek some quiet salvation for a few hours in this place, hoping the hallowed ground would keep demons and other monsters out. You were travelling with your male cousins, who were built like rugby players and would never let any harm come to you, and who were asleep in a nearby motel. They would hit the roof if they knew you had been out on your own at this time of night, but you needed to get away from the snoring at least, it was like hearing ship's foghorns.

You knew that at this time of night, although the church's doors were open, there wouldn't be any priests around. Still, you slipped into the confessional box. You knew angels were listening, so you spoke, "Forgive me, for I have sinned, I have killed many an innocent posessed human to kill the demons inside them, not on purpose, when exorcisms have gone wrong and the demon has destroyed the vessel before they have to leave it,"

You almost jumped out of your skin as a voice spoke back from the other side of the confessional box, "Well, isn't that interesting, darlin'..."

"Who are you?!" You yelled, knowing in your gut that wasn't a priest who answered you. "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" You exclaimed, warning whatever monster it was, you just had an instict about these things.

"In a church? Tut tut, love. This is a house of god, mind your tongue," The smartass voice replied.

You walked out of the confession box with your hand on your salt rounds gun which was attached to your belt and glimpsed the sight of a handsome bearded older gentlemen dressed in a sharp black suit with a tie, smirking at you. You caught the scent of an expensive-smelling cologne.

"Clive Christian No.1, dear, the most expensive cologne in the world. Packaged in a bottle made from crystal, a neck made of gold, and a five carat diamond in the inset. Makes a man feel like royalty, because, well I am. The name's Crowley and I'm the King of Hell," He explained, smugly with his hands in his suit jacket pockets.

"Are you here to kill me because I killed all of those demons?! If my cousins find you, they will avenge my death, be warned, they won't stop until they find you and destroy you!" You shout, more terrified than you've ever been in your life.

"Ah, that mouth, I shall have to clasp my hand over it to stop the hot air that comes out of it," Crowley rolled his eyes at you.

This man, although a demon and the King of Hell, was very attractive and you felt ashamed to not only be speaking to him in a catholic church but also the fact that you were becoming turned on by his appearance and voice. The fact that he mentioned he would like to clasp his hand over your mouth wasn't helping things.

"So, how come you can get into a church, I thought evil beings couldn't walk on hallowed ground?" You enquired, no longer fearing for your life at this moment.

"That's a myth, dear," He walked over to the font and placed a finger into it as proof of what he was, sizzling his skin, but he didn't flinch.

"That doesn't hurt you?" You enquired.

"Yes, it hurts very much, dear, but I enjoy pain. Do you enjoy pain?" Crowley asked with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it," You looked at the floor, shuffled your feet.

Crowley looked you up and down, "You're a virgin aren't you? Such a rare delicacy these days." He licked his lips, an action which had you melting like butter in his presence. "A pretty flower like yourself,"

True, you had been waiting for the right man to come along, not losing your virginity to any guy that walked into a bar and eyed you up, but you were proud of this. You could tell he could tell you were a virgin using his super senses, he just knew.

"Well, I don't see what business it is of yours, unless you're planning to sacrifice me." You gulped, "You're not planning on sacrificing me to Satan are you?"

Crowley burst out laughing, "No! I hate the bastard! He's imprisoned anyway, the only thing I'd like to send him is molotov cocktail of holy oil and fire,"

"Is that so?" You moved closed to him which took him by surprise, he had expected you to be submissive and obedient and here you were, invading his personal space. He looked you up and down once more, squinted at you and licked his lips which was all it took for you to lose control and against your better judgement, you pressed your lips against his and he granted you access to his mouth in response, completed taken aback by your boldness, and this is something he had wanted since he set eyes on you earlier in the church, he ruffled your hair with his hands and completely dominated your mouth with his and his tongue. You moaned a little into the kiss and when your lips parted his, he looked at you triumphantly. He used telekinetic powers to push you against one of the church's stone pillars at the same level as himself, "Now," His purring voice started, "Is this what you want? If it's not, I'll leave now. I've been watching you for a while. You killed a lot of Lucifer's demons and did me a favour. I trailed you because, well, darling, look at you, you're delicious, and intelligent," He flattered you effortlessly.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life," You confirmed your consent and he kissed you again, with more intensity and passion than the first time your lips met, he himself into the kiss and this caused even more heat to rush to your core. He couldn't keep his hands off you as he ran his hand up your thigh, and this caused you to gasp even though you were wearing jeans. He found the sensitive spot behind your ear and licked it, chuckling mischieviously, and bit and sucked at your neck, leaving marks, admiring his work and pulled at the collar of your t-shirt to reveal your collarbone which he also nipped at, rubbing his stubble against it as he took your mind to a pleasurable place with his actions.

"Take me....take me now," You muttered under your breath at him, beads of sweat on your forehead and his.

"Are you sure, love?" He asked. He was known for his ferocity and unforgiving ways, but he was certainly a gentleman when it came to love. He would never take what wasn't his to take, and he was very strict with himself about this as he was with his deals and his word.

"Yes! For fuck's sake, stop teasing me, Crowley, take me!" You impatiently yelled at him.

"Such a potty mouth, is begging to be gagged, my love, don't tempt me," He confidently informed you, still keeping his psychic hold upon you so you were unable to move. "You don't know what teasing is, love, not yet," He naughtily raised his eyebrow at you.

You knew you shouldn't be doing this in a church, but if you went to Hell then at least you'd be with Crowley, so you didn't care. All the staff and priests were not here, you hoped at least. You also hoped there was no CCTV, but you hardly cared at this moment in time.

"I will make sure none of the doors can be opened, I'll seal them shut," Crowley eyed your expression and your concern.

"Oh, will you now?" You winked. "Not an exhibitionist then?"

"For a virgin, you have such a dirty mind, darling," he released you from his hold so you could move your arms and you again took him by surprise as you kissed his neck and  
then left marks of your own all over his neck. He smiled, "I'm impressed."

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't read or watched porn, you know," You winked at him and scratched your nails along his back as you kissed him again. This agitated him, bringing the demon in him to the surface and his eyes flashed red, "Oh, I'm going to punish you for that darling!"

He animalisticly embraced you and picked you up, taking you over to the altar, he used his free hand to use his powers to scatter everything that adorned it onto the floor with a load bang of heavy large candles hitting the floor and the clink of their gold coloured holders, even the altar cloth. Something told you this was very wrong, you were disgracing a catholic church in dozens of ways, and yet, it felt so right.

Crowley lay you on the altar as if you were indeed a virgin sacrifice.

"Crowley..." You spoke.

"What is it, my love?" He replied swiftly.

"I've heard it hurts, will you please be gentle with me?" You requested.

"No, what you've heard is wrong. It should never hurt. I'll be gentle with you, my dear, you have my word," Crowley explained.

You smiled.

"But...just because I said I'd be gentle, doesn't mean I won't make you beg for it, and tease you until you do so," A sly grin formed on Crowley's face. He wasn't joking and a stern expression now covered his face.

You shot an annoyed expression at him, "This is definitely not how I pictured my first time!"

"It won't be anything at all unless you address me properly!" Crowley snarled, standing over you. You were both still fully clothed.

"Crowley, please, take me...." You whimpered in frustration.

"No, try again." He warned in a low tone.

"Sir, please take me..." You tried again.

"That's better," He loved to have his ego flattered and for you to know he was in control not you. He walked to the side of you and whispered in your ear, "I will take my time with you tonight..." This statement got you even more hot and bothered.

He magically clicked away your clothing, expecting to find underwear underneath.

"Naughty girl, not wearing underwear, that's strike one," He simply noted out loud.

"That's because I had been in bed, and didn't want to disturb my cousins, I just put my clothes on quickly and left, my clean undies were in the closet..." You explained.

"Strike two, talking without permission," Crowley growled and licked his thumbs which he then proceeded to place over both of your nipples and he used his powers further to restrain your limbs to the altar, with a gesture of his hand, and then played with your nipples with his thumbs again, rythmically which made you moan out loud but you had never done this before and held back a little.

"Be a good little whore for your King and don't hold back, I want to hear how I make you feel," He seductively spoke, "Purr like the kitten you are," He bit at your neck whilst he did so, his chin stubble like sandpaper against your skin. You couldn't hold back the pleasurable sighs and desperately wanted more friction. Reading your expressions and desires in your face, Crowley didn't release your arms or legs from his hold and to your surprise went down on you, lapping at your folds and clit, you had never experienced pleasure like this before, even when you had taken care of yourself and you wanted to shout his name. You didn't even notice you were laying below the statue of the Virgin Mary which was above the altar you lay upon and knew that heaven's gates would be closed to you forever for this act, unless you practically begged for forgiveness from the  
angels, but you'd worry about that later.

"My King....." You whimpered as he inserted a finger inside you, being careful not to harm you, but making it pleasurable all the same, he was aware of your delicate condition. He inserted another finger as he continued to lap at you, pleasurable pressure building up in your abdomen, he hooked his fingers to carress your g-spot and combined with his licking of your clit you almost completely lost control, he stopped the friction and double stimulation just as you were about to come undone. "Crowley, fucking take me now,  
stop teasing,"

He paused, "Strike three, ordering her King about," He chuckled. "I make the rules not you..." He clicked his own clothing away to reveal his own body, sexy hairs upon his chest and toned arms. He did not expect the same treatment from you, he wanted you to enjoy this, he was already hard but he still wanted to take his time with you.

"See, I know how to treat a lady, I normally would expect my willing subjects to give their king the royal treatment back, but, I want to treat you," Crowley whispered in his signature low growling tone.

 

He had left you waiting and this was frustrating. He took the tip of himself and tickled it against one of your thighs, knowing this was driving you nuts.

"Crowley, for fuck sake!!!" You cried out.

"I don't believe there is such a thing as strike four, so I will punish you severely for disobeying the King," He jokingly commented. He trailed one of his finger tips from your forehead down to your neck, then down towards your collarbone, along your breasts and stomach, until you could take no more. He then slowly and gently pushed himself into you, being extra careful not to hurt you as he broke your seal, "Are you okay my love, I don't wish to hurt you. I will stop if you're in pain,"

You felt a discomfort but you knew that if he took his time, and was considerate, it wouldn't hurt that much, "I'm good, Crowley, keep going," You answered, eager for him to fill you up. He waited for a moment for you to regain your composure and started to pump you, it wasn't usually his style to make love rather than plain fuck, but he had been dosing on human blood recently and actually genuinely cared. Beads of sweat covered both of you as you gave in to the intense pleasure he was providing, both of you moaning each other's names like a mantra, feeling the pressure build up once more, he continued to cover you in bite marks and he released his telekinetic hold on you. You took this as permission to scratch his back with your fingernails and break the skin, "Ooh you know what I like, my dear!" He shouted, this spurred him on even more.

Within a matter of minutes your muscles were spasming and clamping around his large cock and you were orgasming wildly, his own orgasm being drawn out of him as you hit your peak and your dam broke, you gushed around him as he followed soon after and filled you up with his warm seed.

"That...was...a rare delicacy indeed," He sighed, satisfied, his eyes showing an extremely satisfied look and months of stress running had melted away. He embraced and kissed you before leading you up from the altar. He clicked both his and your clothing back in place.

"How was it for you darling?" He purred once more.

"Perfect. Thank you for being my first, and being gentle with me," You answered.

Crowley immediately cleaned the altar and placed everything back where it was, using his power.

"If you do end up going to Hell, my dear, ask for your King when you get there, but I'd like to see you a lot more before that time far in the future comes. I will protect you every day, even if you don't know I'm there." He explained.

"Will I see you again?" You asked.

"Most definitely. Are you free for a date tomorrow night? The best restaurant in town, of course," Crowley smiled.

"Yes." You asked with sheer happiness.

"Stall your cousins to stay in this town, until then," He replied and was gone in a second before your eyes.

You started to question if being a hunter was really for you anymore, you could be on the road to becoming Crowley's Queen....you looked forward to the next evening and walked back to the motel, gun back by your side.


End file.
